Young and beautiful
by MrsBarton
Summary: –Hibrido original, Amor– Ronronea su voz en mis recuerdos. Siempre que logra sorprenderme usa esa frase, aunque también la usa cuando intenta intimidarme. Siendo la primera más frecuente que la última. Klaroline, inspirado con la cancion "Young and beautiful" de Lana Del Rey.


**Mi primer Klaroline. No sean crueles. **

**Hice mi mejor esfuerzo. **

**Reproduzcan la canción "Young and beautiful" De Lana Del Rey. Le da más sentido a esta historia. **

**Disclamer: Aunque quisiera, ni Klaus, Caroline o algún otro personaje mencionado me pertenece. **

Estoy sentada sobre la cama…A su lado, él duerme profundamente con su cuerpo boca abajo. Y a pesar que quisiera hacerlo, mis ojos no pueden ver más allá de su espalda, llevo gran parte de la noche observándolo, y otra más acariciándolo. Su piel dorada tan suave a mi tacto. Sus músculos luchando por hacerse notar en esa relajada posición. Y a pesar de que su complexión no es corpulenta, él es la persona más fuerte que he conocido…Y conoceré. –Hibrido original, Amor– Ronronea su voz en mis recuerdos. Siempre que logra sorprenderme usa esa frase, aunque también la usa cuando intenta intimidarme. Siendo la primera más frecuente que la última.

La noche es cálida y aunque mi cuerpo le atribuye a eso el que no pueda dormir. Es más bien por todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza. De la nada todos mis recuerdos se han hecho presentes. Todos y cada uno de ellos desde que deje Mystic Falls atrás.

Después de la partida de Klaus a New Orleans me tomo 5 años salir del pueblo. 10 años dejar a Tyler atrás. 15 recorrer el mundo. 20 perder a mi madre. 21 volver a ver a Stefan. Siendo este último el que me indicaría y confirmaría que la ubicación de Klaus seguía siendo la misma, de alguna manera ellos se mantenían en contacto. ¿Para qué? Realmente no quería saberlo ¿O sí? En su momento no cuestione y ahora ya era algo tarde. Y así después de negar lo que aun sentía durante otro par de décadas. 50 años después de que él había dejado Mystic Falls, me presente en su hogar en New Orleans.

Recordaba ese día, su rostro sorprendido, sus ojos contrariados y la sonrisa más sincera que pudo darme. De alguna forma él ya lo sabía. Él sabía que iría, que me llevaría tiempo, pero que ese día llegaría. Y eso fue todo lo que el necesito para darse cuenta que yo sentía más por el de lo que alguna vez hubiese imaginado.

–Eras mi razón para seguir esperando– Me había confesado un par de semanas después de mi llegada –Temía irme de aquí y que jamás me encontraras–

Juntos dejamos atrás New Orleans y de nueva cuenta me vi recorriendo el mundo. Tokio, Paris, Berlín. Todos y cada uno de los lugares que yo había visitado pero esta vez de la mano del guía más experimentado de la historia.

Los años pasaban pero no sobre nosotros. Elena y Damon habían ido contra todo pronóstico y de buena fuente sabíamos que se encontraban en algún lugar de África, al igual que nosotros, dispuestos a conocer cada rincón del mundo. Jeremy hacia unos años que había muerto de forma natural. Stefan se encontraba en Europa, habíamos tenido la suerte de encontrarlo cuando nos detuvimos en Venecia. Él había comentado que me extrañaba y Klaus le había regalado una mirada muy intimidante. Pero la relación entre ellos se había visto relajada por mi presencia. Stefan mi mejor amigo, Klaus mi pareja. Elijah desaparecía por grandes periodos de tiempo, nadie sabía porque ni que hacia pero tampoco nadie se lo cuestionaba. Finalmente Rebekah había encontrado el amor en los brazos de Marcel. Matt Donovan había quedado en el olvido…Siendo feliz con su familia completamente humanos.

Desde mi encuentro con Stefan en Venecia, había logrado establecer un contacto con el mucho más seguido. Aunque siempre que hablábamos o insinuaba que lo haría, una ola de gruñidos y miradas severas eran regaladas por parte de Klaus. No le agradaba que alguien más tuviera mi atención. Ni siquiera su propia familia.

Después de muchos años pude acostumbrarme a sus demonios. A sus delirios de paranoia, sus celos, sus inquietudes…Sus miedos. Logre hacer un convenio con su compleja personalidad y aprendí a vivir con él.

Klaus mueve sus brazos retirando su mano de mis piernas y veo la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirme. Mis pies tocan la fría madera y me veo tentada a recostarme sobre ella. Reprimiendo el pensamiento cuando la delgada cortina que cubre la puerta de cristal se mueve debido a una ráfaga de aire. Me aproximo hasta ella y sin abrirla más de lo necesario, logro salir al patio…Si es que así se le puede llamar. Estamos en algún lugar del océano. Agua y arena es lo único que nos rodea. Una isla.

–Lujos que puedo permitirme, Care. No te preocupes– Había susurrado Klaus en mi oído cuando desembarcamos del yate. Realmente no me preocupaba que gastara dinero. Lo que me inquietaba era de donde provenía.

Una brisa cálida y a la vez húmeda choca en mi rostro, y es hasta ese momento que me percato de mi vestimenta. Solamente mi ropa interior cubre mi cuerpo…No es que alguien pueda observarme. Y la única persona que lo haría está perdida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Camino hacia el mar, dejando un camino de huellas sobre la arena. La noche es cerrada y sin luna. Las estrellas están ahí, las he visto en otras ocasiones. Pero no hoy. Hoy la obscuridad es lo que se cierne sobre mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir nostálgica y hasta pequeña. ¿A que ha ido todo esto?

Instintivamente los dedos de mi mano izquierda juegan con mi anillo de día. Posado sobre mi dedo medio de mi mano derecha, lo giro una y otra vez. Con los años desarrolle esa manía y ahora simplemente era algo característico de mí. Algo que volvía loco al hibrido, pues solía hacerlo cada vez que discutimos. Deslizo mis dedos hacia el anular y siento la incrustación de diamante posado sobre el anillo que Klaus me había regalado. No estamos casados y no planeamos hacerlo. Ese regalo es más bien simbólico. Fue su manera de trasmitirme que jamás se iría de mi lado, que su compromiso conmigo era en serio. Finalmente en mi dedo pulgar descansa su propio anillo de día. Él no lo necesitaba y me vi obligada a usarlo en una ocasión que uno de sus enemigos había llegado a mí, exponiéndome al sol sin mi más preciada protección. Desde entonces lo usaba y desde entonces Klaus no se está en un lugar por más de 2 semanas. Teme por mí. Quien lo conoce…Y quién no. Saben que para hacerle daño a él, deben dañarme a mí.

De pronto me siento abrumada, sofocada, abatida por todo lo que siento y lo que no por él. Mis piernas tocan la arena y me doy cuenta que estoy de rodillas. El agua humedece la piel de mis manos recargadas con firmeza en la arena para evitar caer y agradezco que este fría. Me hace recobrar la cordura un poco.

Lo amo. Lo amo tanto que raya en lo enfermo, no podía explicarme como había vivido tanto tiempo sin estar a su lado, negando lo que era evidente. El me complementa, el me hace feliz. Le pertenezco en cuerpo y alma. Todos los saben. Mis amigos, su familia…Sus enemigos.

Y él me ama, eso nadie podía negármelo, ni siquiera el.

Niklaus Mikaelson enamorado de Caroline Forbes. Nadie lo hubiese imaginado. Ni en cien años.

Mis ojos se cierran al momento que un par de brazos me rodean, acompañados de caricias sobre mi abdomen y vientre. Él se ha despertado.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunta y su voz aunque pacifica tiene cierto tono de alarma que me hace sentir culpable. Muchas veces me había comentado que odia despertarse y no encontrarme a su lado.

–Tenía calor, creí que salir y tomar aire fresco me ayudaría– Murmuro y al instante él sabe que miento, pues sus manos se han detenido y mueve mi cuerpo obligándome a verlo.

–Pudiste encender el aparato del clima– Gruñe y noto la molestia en su voz. También odia que le mienta. – ¿Qué sucede, Care? – Pregunta de nuevo y su voz es sustituida por un tono más suave…Compresivo.

–Nada es solo que…– Mis ojos se topan con los suyos cuando dejo las palabras en el aire. Mi mano derecha acaricia su mejilla y con mi muñeca retiro la arena que accidentalmente he dejado por su piel –Te amo tanto– Murmuro y mis labios tocan los suyos.

Sus labios responden a mi contacto con rapidez, al igual que su cuerpo. Me veo recostada sobre la arena, sus piernas sobre las mías. En un gesto de protección y a la vez autoritario. No quiere que me mueva. No quiere que huya. Su cuerpo está completamente sobre el mío cuando sus ojos se topan con los míos. Sus labios han parado siendo reemplazados por las caricias de sus manos en mis costados.

–No te martirices tanto– Masculla y sus dientes atrapan mi labio inferior, estirándolo con suavidad, soltándolo poco a poco. –Me vuelves loco, aunque no sepa lo que te sucede– Suspira y su frente se pega con la mía –Te amo Caroline. Créelo de una vez– Confiesa y hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca.

Es la quinta vez que lo dice. Y el simple hecho que lleve la cuenta es porque en todos los años que hemos estado juntos, solo se atreve a decirlo cuando al igual que yo, se siente abatido por todas las sensaciones que estoy segura, yo provoco en él.

Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa y me aventuro a besarlo de nuevo. Luchando por liberar mis piernas para abrazar su cintura con ellas. Miro sus ojos y lo último que veo en ellos antes de que se deslice entre mis pechos dejando besos sobre mi piel. Es el deseo brillando en sus ojos como si de fuego se tratara.

Soy suya, tanto como él es mío.


End file.
